Ultimatum: Awakening
Plot John Izaak Smith is a remarkable High School Student from New York State who embarks on the grand adventure of becoming a renown hero from the Americas along with his friends from school who become known as the The Ultraboy and the Band of Heroes to the people of the world. Summary Rise John Izaak Smith takes on the role of moonlighting vigilantism along with his close friends against the forces of evil (the supernatural) after encountering a mysterious and powerful stranger to save first the people of New York State from gangs and serial killers, to what seam to be things of supernatural nature; which to them where nothing more than fiction. Confrontation Smith's group is nicknamed "The Band of Heroes" by the media, and the monsters are increasingly getting more dangerous and numerous a stranger offers equipment that gives the group enhanced abilities and what the stranger claims to offer magical resistance, able to dispel offensive magic up to a certain degree (B- Tier he claims). The group continues their nightly endeavors to attempt to quell the rising onslaught of monsters until they face the Mysterious and Powerful Stranger framed by the rising sun. The Fall The Band of Heroes faces off against a man giving off an overwhelming presence, John demands to know his name, laughing he calls himself the "Adversary1" and a brutal fight ensues. Laughing at their frail efforts as the Adversary overwhelms the heroes practically into the ground, he mocks their efforts and that they had been wasting their time against a species that has no desire to be saved from their own evils and growing corruption and their refusal to evolve is the reason they cannot "save the day" The Adversary slaughters two of the members then cripples John, and then proceeds to berate him, calling him out against his narrow-minded worldview. John demands to know who he is, the man again proclaims, "''I AM THE ADVERSARY, A VAMPIRE, TO YOU I AM EVIL INCARNATE! THE ONCOMING STORM! TO YOU, I AM THE MOST VILE CREATURE TO WALK GOD'S EARTH" ''the Adversary (Inorus) takes his childhood friend and bites into her throat and after a few seconds throws her aside laughing madly. John drags himself over to the spasming body of his childhood friend while sobbing almost hysterically calling out to her, John makes it over to her, and cradles the body, a portion of her throat is torn out... but the corpse suddenly sputters and attacks John, gurgling screams while flailing at john, who is barely fending off his friend. Adversary throws the girl into the side of a dumpster (who manages to regain her senses) and picks John up by the neck as the girl begs for him to spare John's life, ignoring her pleas, he crushes John's neck in one hand, killing him. He leaves the girl (Theresa) to flee from the burning sun after saying that she can no longer remain in daylight. A bystander uploads the whole fight to the internet, which goes viral and the whole world comes to know the man who destroyed a band of heroes single-handedly, The Adversary. A few hours after the video is uploaded, a message board forum strings up in discussion over and a name that dubs the character in question is "Inorus Heartblade" by an anonymous user. Thus beginning the legend of Inorus Heartblade the Adversary. 1 "Adversary" is used as a joke, based off of the Hebrew word שָּׂטָן‎ which also means "Accuser" (''sâtan \ ''Satan) Inorus is essentially calling himself the Devil Category:The Story Category:Chapters